Neige
by Lostopium
Summary: Engineer aime Pyro mais impossible de lui avouer et il se contente juste d'être agréable avec lui. Jusqu'au jour où, coincé dans un chalet enneigé avec toute l'équipe, le pyromane se rapproche un peu plus de lui. J'avais juste envie de faire quelque chose de mignon 3
1. Les premiers flocons

1_ Les premiers flocons

Scout fuyait à toute vitesse. L'ennemi n'était pas loin. Il se cacha derrière un rocher juste assez grand pour lui. Plaqué contre la roche froide, il essayait de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal mais sa course effrénée l'avait essoufflé. Il entendit la neige craquer. L'autre arrivait.  
Il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour éviter tout bruissement mais il vit alors la botte noire dépasser sa cachette. Le jeune homme poussa un cri et… se prit une boule de neige en pleine figure.

-PUTAIN C'EST FROID ! PAS DANS LA FIGURE PYRO ! hurlait-il.

Mais le pyromane éclata d'un rire étouffé, en raison du masque qu'il portait. Il brandit ses poings en l'air en signe de victoire puis aida son collègue à se relever. Celui-ci du enlever son bonnet et son écharpe pour enlever la neige qui s'était accrochée dessus. Une fois qu'il eut remis ses vêtements en place, Pyro se mit à courir pour éviter la vengeance du gamin. Cependant deux grosses boules de neige le firent tomber et il s'écrasa, face au sol. Cette fois ce fut au tour de Scout de rire aux éclats.

Derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, Engineer regardait ses deux jeunes coéquipiers jouer ensemble dans la poudre blanche. Il souriait tout seul derrière la vitre, accoudé au plan de travail quand Spy se glissa derrière lui :

-Qui regardes-tu avec tant de tendresse, mon ami ?

L'autre sursauta et se retourna, l'air surpris :

-Hein ?! D'quoi tu parles, part'naire ?

-Allons, je te vois là depuis tout à l'heure et je doute que tu souris bêtement dans le vide.

-Mêles-toi don' d'ton cul, Spah, répliqua l'ingénieur en levant un sourcil.

Le Français haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin il savait bien de quoi il parlait.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, et le pyromane apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de cuisine :

-Mpphf mpphffght hmtprfmeppgmrpem mmggghprr !

-Doucement, Pyro ! s'exclama Spy qui n'arrivait pas à traduire.

-Ah oui ! Il neige ! affirma Engineer en regardant par la fenêtre.

Le pyromane sauta dans l'entrée, excité par ces flocons flottant et reparti dehors laissant derrière lui une trainée de neige fondue et de boue. L'homme masqué soupira :

-Il pourrait faire attention, tout de même !

-Laisse le don' s'amuser, c'est la première fois qu'y voit d'la neige ! R'garde le comme il s'amuse !

-Moi je ne suis pas du genre à m'attendrir pour des machines et des monstres de feu qui mettent de la boue dans l'entrée vois-tu ? grommela l'espion en allant chercher une serpillère. Aide-moi un peu.

-Roh ! Il a enl'vé sa capuche, il va attraper la crève comme ça ! fit l'ingénieur qui n'écoutait pas.

-Engineer ! l'interpella l'autre plus fort.

Le mécano s'excusa et vint lui prêter main forte après avoir redressé son fidèle casque jaune sur son crâne. Ils parvinrent rapidement à nettoyer les dégâts de leur collègue et déposèrent quelques serpillères sur le sol mouillé. Spy leva les yeux vers le mécano et voulu savoir :

-Alors ? Tu en pinces pour qui ?

-Qui en pince pour qui ? Demanda une voix rauque et forte derrière eux.

Les deux hommes tressaillirent et se retournèrent pour saluer nerveusement le militaire.

-Alors ? fit-il simplement.

-Mais… mais personne Solly ! assura l'ingénieur déconcerté.

-Je le taquinais c'est tout ! défendait le Français en rajustant sa cravate.

Soldier pointa un doigt sur l'homme plus petit :

-J'te préviens, j'veux pas d'ça ici !

-Pardon ?! Qu'est c't'insinue là ?! s'indigna le Texan.

-J'n'insinue rien, j'affirme !

Engineer fit alors un pas en avant vers le casque de fer et le désigna à son tour :

-Je n'te permet pas d' « affirmer » quoi qu'ce soit sur moi de cette façon, c'est clair ?!

-Ici c'est moi qui commande, je te rappelle ! Et je n'accepterai pas que tu détournes nos collègues !

-Dé… Quoi ?! Détourner nos collègues ? Mais ça n'va pas bien dans ta tête, mon vieux !

-Tu préfères peut-être que j'emploie d'autres mots !? Nos mercenaires ne sont pas là pour tes petites coquetteries.

S'en était trop pour l'ingénieur. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au chalet, le soldat n'arrêtait pas de faire allusion à son orientation sexuelle et de le dénigrer à ce sujet. Il était pourtant impossible qu'il ait découvert qu'il était gay, l'ingénieur était plutôt discret là-dessus. À moins que l'espion ayant découvert la face cachée du mécano n'est pas tenu sa langue.  
Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps :

-Damned ! Mais t'pas bientôt finit 'vec ton ramassis d'conneries ?! s'emporta le petit homme.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu me parle maintenant ?! Tu ferais mieux d'avouer au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

-Damned t'es vraiment con, ma paroles !

Le militaire lui donna un coup sur le casque pour le faire taire et lui faire respecter ses règles. Mais l'ingénieur n'approuva pas ce geste et frappa son coéquipier un peu trop agressif. S'ensuivit alors une petite bagarre insensée entre les deux hommes. Tantôt ils se frappaient, tantôt ils s'empoignaient par le col en beuglant quelques insultes. Spy, à quelque pas d'eux et ne voyant pas la fin de cette dispute, préféra aller chercher du renfort auprès du Scout et de son compagnon de jeu plutôt que de plonger au milieu des coups de poings.  
Lorsqu'ils revinrent tous les trois dans la cuisine, les bagarreurs luttaient encore, lançant leurs bras à l'aveuglette. Soldier se prit un coup de poing dans la joue et il répliqua par une droite mal calculée. Engineer vacilla et son casque roula par terre. Cependant il ne tomba pas il s'agrippa à son adversaire et le fit chuter à sa place.  
Les spectateurs, eux, ouvraient de grands yeux et Pyro avait porté les mains à sa bouche (ou plutôt là où elle se situait derrière le masque.).  
Le Texan se mit à cheval sur l'autre homme pour le bloquer contre le sol et l'empoigna par le col de son manteau.

-C'est bon ?! T'as fini d'm'emmerder maintenant ?!

La réponse à sa question fut évidemment une bourrade de la part de l'homme belliqueux. L'impact fut assez fort pour que les lunettes de soudure s'envolent et que l'ingénieur roule par terre.  
Spy et Scout se précipitèrent sur Soldier pour l'arrêter et le pyromane se chargea de relever l'autre.  
Les hostilités se calmèrent enfin. Le petit Bostonien et l'homme en costard étaient parvenus à retenir le militaire furieux et à l'emmener ailleurs, agitant leur tête pour assurer qu'il avait forcement raison et le calmer. Mieux valait lui mentir et ne pas déclencher une seconde querelle.

De son côté, Pyro remettait en place les bretelles du mécano et époussetait ses genoux.

-Merci, mon garçon.

-Hmm… mrgghmm mgrefmmmh ?

-Ah rien, n't'en fais pas, juste une p'tite dispute.

-Ahm brrrhob fwa ?

-Heum… Des histoires ent' lui et moi, n't'inquiète pas !

Engineer était un peu plus grand que la plus part de ses homologues et dépassait légèrement le pyromane. Mais cela ne gêna pas l'incendiaire pour prendre le visage de l'homme plus vieux dans ses mains et le lui maintenir pour mieux le regarder. L'autre parut déconcerté :

-Heu… un problème ?

-Veuh mfavvè pfwa rhf fvaih veuh bhheu ?! fit Pyro surpris.

-Heu… b'en, si, si j'ai les yeux bleus, petit, tu vois, lui répondit le mécano amusé par sa remarque.

En effet, Pyro avait déjà vu son collègue sans casque mais jamais sans lunettes. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses yeux, tout comme c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de la neige tomber du ciel. Et il trouvait ces deux choses aussi merveilleuses l'une que l'autre.  
Il joignit ses mains contre son torse et lui marmonna :

-Fhon magnhhhhffk !

Engineer éclata de rire :

-Merci du compliment, part'naire, c'est gentil !

-Nnh fhé fvrrhé !

Pyro insistait, l'air ému et l'homme en salopette ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire ainsi que de lui caresser la tête. Alors le masque à gaz frissonna à se détourna à la vue de se regard si doux qui lui était adressé. Il porta sa main devant son filtreur dans un geste timide, au grand étonnement du Texan. Il ne savait pas que Pyro pouvait faire preuve d'autant de timidité. Il l'avait déjà vu embarrasser lorsque l'équipe parlait de certains sujets ou qu'il devait s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu agir de la sorte.  
Il lui accorda un regard attendrit :

-Allons, mon grand, j't'impressionne ?

L'autre secoua nerveusement la tête, tordant ses mains convulsivement avant de lui dire d'une petite voix :

-Fwah nh ékhhmmmhoz ha…

-Une ecchymose ?

Il toucha sa pommette droite et sentit une légère douleur.

-Hm… ça c'est Solly. Il a un sacré revers, fit il en haussant les épaules.

Il se pencha ensuite pour ramasser ses lunettes et commençait à les remettre quand la main gantée du pyromane l'arrêta dans son geste :

-Hhhoooow vfhan prrih ! vveuh enkhhorrr rhardé dé yheu ! suppliait-il.

-Hein ?

Engineer avait parfois du mal à comprendre Pyro, surtout quand il s'agissait de phrases qui n'étaient pas habituelles. Mais l'homme en combinaison l'obligea à garder ses lunettes autour du cou et joignit les mains en signe de supplication. Le Texan rit :

-D'accord, petit, j'laisse ça là si ça peut t'faire plaisir !

L'incendiaire applaudit, heureux, puis il montra la fenêtre en lui tirant le bras pour lui signifier qu'il voulait qu'il l'accompagne dehors. L'ingénieur lui sourit de nouveau et acquiesça. Seulement, il le retint par l'épaule et le fit tourner vers lui pour lui remettre sa capuche ornée de fourrure synthétique sur la tête. Il s'habilla également d'un manteau chaud et d'un bonnet avant de sortir dans la froidure de cette journée d'hiver.

-Et si on f'sait un bonhomme de neige ? suggéra-t-il.

-Keffhk fèh ? demanda son partenaire en penchant la tête.

-Bah… Un bonhomme en neige, lui répondit le Texan en riant.

Il lui montra alors comment faire. Ils firent rouler une boule de neige sur le tapis blanc pour la faire grossir, croisant de temps en temps leurs bras dans des gestes maladroits. Engineer jetait de temps en temps quelques petits coups d'œil au masque à gaz qui se tournait alors aussitôt vers leurs mains. Il souriait alors sous son écharpe et ne pouvait que trouver son collègue adorable. Le bas du corps enfin fait, ils passèrent au torse de leur sculpture, s'améliorant dans le maniement de la neige. Puis le pyromane se chargea de la tête qu'ils accrochèrent tous les deux au reste du corps. Ils partirent ensuite à la recherche de branches et de petites pierres pour décorer leur œuvre. Ils se séparèrent pour élargir leur champ de recherche.  
Le mécano pouvait voir au loin la combinaison rouge qui sautillait dans la neige molle. Il devait sûrement s'amuser à faire des empreintes de pas. Il s'approcha d'un maigre buisson et cassa deux branches. Il ne restait plus que les cailloux. Il se retourna pour voir si Pyro avait trouvé quelque chose mais il avait disparu.

-Pyro ? appela-t-il.

Mais pas de réponse.  
Il retrouva les empreintes de pas de l'incendiaire et les suivit, l'air inquiet. Il appela de nouveau et cru entendre une réponse. Il précipita ses enjambés dans la neige plus dense au milieu des rares arbres dénudés. Le terrain était creusé par endroit et l'ingénieur manquait parfois de tomber en s'enfonçant trop soudainement dans un trou. Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements étouffés, mais la poudre blanche qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux l'empêchait de courir. Il jura et parvint à trouver son compagnon au centre d'une coupole de neige. Il s'arrêta en haut de la descente et éclata de rire.  
Pyro était étalé au sol, emmêlé dans les branches d'un vieux tronc tombé là. Il ne parvenait pas à se relevé, retenu par ses bretelles et appelait l'ingénieur en geignant.

-J'arrive, mumbles, j'arrive ! lui dit le mécano toujours en riant.

Il glissa dans la neige et dépêtra le pauvre pyromane pris au piège. Il le prit ensuite par les mains et le releva avec force. L'incendiaire, ne s'attendant pas à être relevé aussi vite il vacilla et percuta son partenaire. Celui-ci glissa, voulu se rattraper à l'autre homme et tomba en arrière en l'entrainant dans sa chute. Heureusement, le lit de flocons les accueillit en douceur. L'un sur l'autre, ils se regardèrent un moment, silencieux, puis le masque à gaz se mit à rire joyeusement. Engineer l'imita, frottant le dos de son collègue et ils se relevèrent.

-Tfha frrrowah ? demanda Pyro.

-Ouais, un peu, pourquoi ?

-Tfè thouh rroujh !

-Hein ?! Rouge ? Heu… s'agitait l'ingénieur.

Il toucha ses joues réchauffées par la présence du démarreur de feu et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

-Oui, c'est l'froid ! mentit le mécano.

-Fhè miinhon, dit l'autre simplement.

-Dis pas d'bêtise, y a rien de mignon là-dedans, j'ai juste froid !

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Ou peut-être que si, finalement, car Pyro le serra alors contre lui et lui frotta le dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer à son tour avec un sourire bienheureux. Il arrivait parfois que Pyro fasse ce genre de chose pour le consoler ou quand il était juste très content, mais ça lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet. Un effet de chaleur montant de son ventre pour se diffuser dans tout son corps.

-Ahvvvk tfè vvyeuh bhheu fah tfhè nh èrrh addhorrbbbh, lui dit l'incendiaire.

-Arrête ça, je n'suis pas adorable, j'suis un vieux mécano en salopette ! plaisanta l'autre.

Puis il l'écarta et lui sourit comme un père sourirait à son enfant.

-Aller viens ! On va l'finir c'bonhomme de neige, hm ?

Le masque à gaz s'agita affirmativement et partit devant.

Le bonhomme de neige trônait dehors avec un seau sur la tête en guise de casque et une écharpe autour du cou. Ses deux créateurs le surveillaient depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine tout en préparant le dîner. Parfois, Engineer devait prendre le masque à gaz dans sa main pour le tourner vers la gazinière, Pyro étant trop distrait par l'homme du froid dehors.

-Évite d'tout brûler, petit, j'veux manger chaud mais pas carbonisé ! plaisantait-il.

L'homme en combinaison ignifuge lui répondait alors par un rire. L'ingénieur sourit en secouant doucement la tête.  
Le repas enfin prêt, ils se mirent tous les neuf à table et dégustèrent le plat chaud. Sauf Soldier qui, bras croisés sur la poitrine, refusait de toucher au plat préparé par son collègue. Celui-ci soupira et lui dit gentiment :

-Inutile d't'affamer, Solly, c'pas comme ça…

-Lâche ! lui lança le militaire.

-D'ccord… une aut' fois…

Les autres mercenaires n'osaient pas briser ce silence tendu. Seuls les couverts grinçaient dans les assiettes. Ils ne préféraient pas se mêler aux affaires du soldat au risque de subir sa colère.  
Enfin Pyro se mit à marmonner joyeusement, parlant de la neige, des flocons, du ciel et des jeux avec Scout. Medic et Sniper hochaient la tête, écoutant les histoires de leur coéquipier, tandis que le plus jeune ajoutait quelques commentaires. Les autres étaient trop occuper à manger ou bien à surveiller l'homme au casque de fer. Le mécano, quant à lui, préférait garder les yeux sur son assiette, conscient du regard noir tourné vers lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'une nouvelle bagarre.  
Un à un, les mercenaires sortaient de table pour regagner leur chambre. Sniper, lui, sortit pour aller s'enfermer dans son Van soi-disant « plus douillet » que les chambres du chalet. Il ne resta plus qu'Engineer et Soldier à table.

-J'te préviens, j't'ai à l'œil, et au moindre faux pas, cette fois, c'est moi qui te ferais bouffer la poussière comme un chien galeux !

-Arrêtes de psychoter, c'tout Solly… lui répondit le Texan, fatigué par ses accusations.

Pour une fois, Soldier se tue. Il pointa juste l'homme assis devant lui et désigna ses propres yeux. Puis il se leva et disparue dans le couloir, sûrement partit se cloitrer dans sa chambre.  
Engineer débarrassa la table et regarda la vaisselle sale avant de se dire qu'il s'en occuperait le lendemain. Il était épuisé, il avait envie de se reposer.  
Cependant, en arrivant dans sa chambre, le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il alluma alors la petite télévision qu'il avait ramenée dans sa chambre et s'assit confortablement sur son lit, dos contre le mur décoré de vieilles photos et d'un calendrier démodé.

Engineer passa au moins une heure à regarder tranquillement l'écran de sa télévision jusqu'au moment où l'image se brouilla. Il se leva et frappa sur le dessus du boitier. Le film revint pendant quelques secondes et les personnages se brouillèrent de nouveau. Il fut alors attirer par un bruit dehors. Enjambant quelques affaires, il alla tirer le rideau de sa chambre et regarda au dehors par le trou d'un des volets : une véritable tempête de neige s'acharnait sur leur chalet. Les violentes bourrasques faisaient craquer le bois et sifflaient sourdement dans les conduits tremblants.  
Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. L'ingénieur fit le chemin inverse et ouvrit. Pyro se tenait devant lui, emmailloté dans une couverture.

-Eh bien, tu n'dors pas, mon garçon ? s'intrigua Engineer.

-Vhhu… vh nh ppeeh peerrrh… répondit l'autre honteusement.

Le plus vieux jeta un œil dans le couloir puis il laissa entrer son coéquipier dans sa chambre et le fit asseoir sur son matelas. Il croisa ensuite les bras et avec un sourire paternel, il l'interrogea :

-Qu'est c'qui peut b'en faire peur à un dur à cuir comme toi ?

Le dur à cuir en question rentra la tête dans les épaules et pointa son doigt en direction de la fenêtre. L'autre leva les sourcils, étonné, et s'assit à côté de lui pour lui frotter le dos. Il lui parla alors d'une voix douce pour le rassurer :

-Allons, c'n'est qu'du vent et un peu d'neige, y a pas d'quoi avoir peur, mon grand !

-Fhè dehiihrrhfhan…

-Mais non c'n'est pas terrifiant ! fit-il en riant gentiment, et puis, Scout est avec toi !

-If mokrrrrèh ddmwa…

-Bon t'marques un point, c'vrai que Scout est pas d'genre à rassurer mais plutôt s'moquer…

-Veuh pfhe dhrrmhr hvèk dwah ? demanda l'incendiaire timidement.

-Dormir avec moi ? Heu…

Il rougit et jeta un œil à la télévision qui grésillait devant eux depuis un moment. Impossible de visionner quoi que ce soit dessus et de mentir au pyromane. Non pas qu'il n'aurait pas voulu mais, ça le gênait il avait peur des réactions que pourrait avoir le petit incendiaire vis-à-vis de lui s'il apprenait ses sentiments à son égard. D'un autre côté, il était difficile pour lui de refuser quoique ce soit au masque à gaz tourné vers lui. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même au creux du matelas et il devait sûrement avoir un peu froid hors de son habituelle combinaison. D'ailleurs, il avait gardé son pull sur lui pour éviter la morsure de la fraicheur environnante.  
Engineer hésita un petit moment et soupira.

-Pas d'problème, part'naire.

D'un coup, Pyro se leva en s'approchant de lui, le touchant presque du filtreur d'où sortit une petite voix gêné :

-Fèh furrh fah dhhraaanj pfwa ?

-Heu… Non, pas du tout, répondit le mécano en détournant les yeux.

Les bras du pyromane s'accrochèrent à son cou avec douceur et leur deux corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Engineer sentit la chaleur de son ventre s'étendre dans tout son corps, jusqu'à ses oreilles rougies. Il crut qu'il ne tiendrait jamais, surtout quand les mains dénudées du démarreur de feu glissèrent sur ses joues pour maintenir sa tête en direction du masque à gaz.

-Fah frrwa ?

-Heu n-non j'ai… j'ai chaud !

-Drroujjhhi offih kanh da shho ?

-Ouais, aussi… hem…

Un petit rire enfantin sortit du filtreur. L'ingénieur leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la tête de son partenaire pour la serrer contre son torse en riant :

-Aller, au lit, mon garçon, c't'évitera d'poser des questions comme ça !

Il le libera et le jeune mercenaire disparue sous les couvertures du Texan, se serrant contre le mur pour lui laisser de la place. L'autre enleva au moins son pull et le rejoignit dans le lit à la fois mal à l'aise et terriblement heureux. Il éteignit la lumière et laissa place au noir et au bruit de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors. Il sentit son invité se retourner sur le matelas et se blottir contre lui.

-Shhhh… Je suis là, il n't'arriv'ra rien, c'est promis, hm ? chuchotait-il doucement.

-Hhmmmmf…

-T'as t'jours peur ?

-Mwnh…

-Bien…

-Vèmmh dèh yèuh… fonh fi … vwohi…

-Décidemment, t'fais une fixation sur mes yeux !

-Mè fè bho…

-Et toi, tu n'voudrais pas enl'ver ton masque ? détourna l'ingénieur.

-… nnh…

-Vraiment pas ? insista-t-il.

Il sentit son collègue se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il eut un petit rire et abandonna.

-Dors, Pyro, j'suis là.


	2. Dans la prison de neige

2_ Dans la prison de neige

Les mercenaires se regroupèrent dans le salon, réveillés par une voix familière provenant du radio émetteur. Il s'agissait de Sniper qui leur informait que la tempête avait recouvert la moitié du chalet et que son Van était totalement bloqué. Le Français maintint la conversation avec lui pour s'informer de sa situation tandis que les autres sortirent les pelles. Quand Soldier ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un épais mur blanc. Ils durent se mettre à deux pour creuser un escalier qui leur permettrait de sortir mais les flocons tombaient toujours, poussés par un vent glacial.  
Scout réussi tout de même à sortir du chalet et constata que le Van avait presque disparut. Il ne restait plus qu'une petite fenêtre et le toit de visible. Mais aucun passage pour extirper le malheureux.

-Comment ça se passe là-dedans, mon ami ? demanda Spy au prisonnier.

-J'ai… froid… très froid même ! fit la voix grésillante

-Tu ne peux pas allumer ton moteur pour faire fondre la neige ?

-No, y veut pas démarrer, il fait la gueule là…

Engineer qui écoutait aussi eut une idée :

-On va avoir du mal à l'faire sortir d'là tout seul, y va falloir aller chercher d'laide ! Mais en attendant, on peut lui apporter un radiateur portable !

-Je doute qu'il ait une prise dans son… camping care, répliqua Spy en roulant des yeux.

-Évidemment, mais nous si ! 'vec une bonne rallonge et une gaine il aura d'quoi faire !

-Ah je vois ! Sniper ! On va t'apporter de quoi tenir un peu ! s'adressa-t-il au tireur.

-Merci, mon pote !

L'ingénieur s'empressa alors d'aller chercher le fameux petit radiateur et le matériel nécessaire. Pendant ce temps, Heavy préparait quelques sandwichs pour son collègue coincé.  
Quand tout fut prêt, Spy partit à la rencontre de l'Australien, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau et une grosse écharpe de laine. Il se débattit dans la neige, s'enfonçant à chaque pas, jusqu'à arriver devant la petite fenêtre. Là, Sniper ouvrit et lui sourit, visiblement content de voir un visage familier. Il réceptionna le chauffage et la nourriture.

-Attend, mon ami ! Prend ça aussi !

Il enleva son écharpe et son manteau, les lui passa par le trou.

-Je viens avec toi !

-Mais… T'es fou, mon pote ! T'passes pas par-là !

-Tu vas voir si je ne passe pas ! Il est hors de question de te laisser seul !

Effectivement, l'espion était plus fin et plus agile que lui et il parvint à passer ses épaules par l'ouverture. Sniper l'attrapa par-dessous les bras et le tira doucement pour le faire rentrer. Il s'empressa ensuite de fermer la fenêtre et de recouvrir son collègue frissonnant de sa couverture.

De l'autre côté, Engineer attendait devant le radio émetteur, l'air inquiet. Heavy, Medic et Demoman se préparaient à sortir ils s'étaient désignés eux même pour braver le déferlement de l'hiver et aller chercher du secours. Le pyromane, lui, s'occupait d'allumer la cheminée et les poêles pour chauffer le chalet refroidissant. Le reste était parti aux douches pour raviver leur corps grâce à l'eau chaude.

-C'est bon mon pote ! On a chaud ! grésilla le radio émetteur.

-On ? interrogea le mécano.

-Oui, Engineer, je reste avec Sniper, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser seul, fit la voix du Spy.

-Bien ! Faites nous savoir si z'avez b'soin de que'que chose !

-Pas de problème !

La friture disparue, les autres avaient éteint leur radio.  
Le Texan passa sa main sur son front en soupirant. L'idée d'être coincé dans ce chalet avec Soldier ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Puis il tourna la tête vers le pyromane qui arrivait, la boite d'allumette en main. Il lui accorda un doux regard et l'autre homme détourna le visage.

-Mhh… ef… ef… efki fèh puh sho ? bégayait-il.

-Oui, ça commence, merci petit, tu peux aller jouer s'tu veux.

-Mnnh… Fkoutt èh a douffh, vfè pfwah kh frrh…

-Hm… J'ai du boulot, mais tu peux p't'êt' m'aider ?

-Uh-huh ! acquiesça le masque à gaz.

Ils descendirent donc tous les deux au sous-sol, là où se trouvait l'atelier dans lequel l'ingénieur aimait travailler. Ce dernier se mit rapidement à sa besogne, donnant de temps en temps quelques instructions à son collègue comme lui donner tel pièce ou tel outil. Pyro l'avait déjà aidé dans ses projets. Il aimait le regarder faire, il trouvait cela fascinant de voir les petites inventions mécaniques naître des larges mains du mécano.  
Quand vint le moment ou l'homme en salopette s'installa devant ses plans, l'incendiaire s'assit par terre, non loin du poêle à côté du bureau, pour avoir une vue en contre-plongée de ses yeux bleus tout en étant au chaud. Il lui trouvait un regard intense et calme il réfléchissait. Puis les iris clairs s'ouvrirent un peu plus l'ingénieur avait une idée. Les grosses mains parcoururent le plan bleu avec une craie pour dessiner quelques nouveaux projets.  
Soudain, Engineer se sentit observé. Il tourna son visage vers son spectateur et rit :

-Allons bon, qu'est-c'tu nous fais là ?

-Vhe te rgaahhrrrd.

Le Texan éclata de rire.

-Décidemment, mes yeux sont une révélation pour toi !

Le démarreur de feu baissa la tête et marmonna quelques excuses. Les doigts épais lui relevèrent le visage avec douceur.

-T'en fais pas, mon garçon, ça m'dérange pas alors, soit pas timide, hm ?

L'autre acquiesça et il put se remettre à dessiner. Il traça quelques droites à la règle, nota quelques mots au coin de sa feuille, prit un calepin et croqua la face d'une machine. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'inquiéta son camarade était toujours là, par terre et bougeait à peine. Il devait s'ennuyer.

-Pourquoi tu n'vas pas jouer avec les deux autres ? Tu dois t'ennuyer ici…

-Nh nh… vèhm bhn èthrr avvk twa.

-Je n'pense pas être très… divertissant pourtant !

-Tfè agrrreabbh, vèmh de rhgaarrrddé deffinhhé de rhgaarrrrddé fèrrh tfouh fah !

-Je n'savais pas que me r'garder travailler te passionnait autant, petit, lui dit-il en souriant.

-Mèh veeeh pfah de derrahgé !

-Tu n'me dérange pas du tout ! Tu es… si calme… Je peux t'poser une question ?

-Uh-huh ?

-Tu n'enlèves vr'ment jamais ton masque ?

Pyro baissa honteusement la tête et la hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-Fofh fou ah douuffh…

-Je vois… C'est que, on t'la d'jà dit, on a du mal à t'comprendre parfois.

-Devohé…

Engineer tourna sa chaise et s'accouda sur ses genoux pour se pencher vers l'homme assis par terre. Il le regarda un moment sans rien dire, cherchant un regard à travers les verres sales du masque à gaz. Il crut discerner un mouvement, mais rien de certain. À quoi pouvait bien ressembler le visage du pyromane. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et qu'ils se rapprochaient petit à petit, et jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir sa figure. Il s'était déjà questionné à ce propos et avait déjà posé la question au concerné mais il n'avait pu obtenir de réponse audible et encore moins visuelle. La curiosité le taraudait d'autant plus qu'il se sentait stupide d'éprouver des sentiments pour un homme sans visage. Il sentit une petite douleur dans son cœur et finit par ouvrir la bouche :

-Tu n'veux pas m'montrer ton visage ?

Le démarreur de feu sursauta et fit non de la tête, l'air un peu nerveux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Paffk… hm…

-Parc'que quoi ? Dis-moi une bonne raison et j'te laisserai tranquille avec ça.

-Hmm… hn… hwwwn… marmonnait-il sans trouver de réponse.

Engineer étira ses lèvres et n'attendit pas que le pyromane trouve une réponse il lança ses mains au col de son partenaire, glissa ses doigts sous le masque et le retira aussi vite que possible afin que l'autre ne puisse le retenir. Mais Pyro ne se débattit pas il poussa juste un cri de surprise et cacha son visage baissé dans ses mains. L'ingénieur découvrit devant lui des cheveux courts et ébouriffés d'une jolie couleur cuivrée.

-Maintenant, montre-moi…

Sa voix était si douce, si envoutante que l'homme en combinaison ignifuge leva la tête, laissant apparaitre de grand yeux bleu-gris et un air anxieux. L'ingénieur sentit son cœur faire un bond et son battement s'accéléra un peu. Mais les mains gantées cachaient toujours le bas du visage énigmatique. L'homme plus vieux voulu les lui enlever mais l'incendiaire recula un peu :

-Non ! Ne me regarde pas !

Il était si rare d'entendre la véritable voix de cet homme. Il avait déjà entendu ce timbre quelque peu aigu et timide et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre à nouveau.  
Il s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur les siennes et les éloignèrent doucement de sa figure.  
Engineer tressaillit.  
La bouche du pyromane était figée en un éternel demi sourire. La balafre causée par des flammes indomptées s'étendait de son menton à son oreille. Sa peau ravagée paraissait si fragile.  
Pyro détourna la tête :

-Désolé…Je suis laid n'est-ce pas ? gémit-il.

-N-Non ! Non c'est pas…

-Si… Vu la tête que tu as faits, tu…

-J'ai été surpris ! le coupa Engineer, mais… je n'te trouve pas laid !

Les grands yeux aux teintes orageuses se levèrent vers lui. Le mécano soupira et lui offrit un sourire bienveillant :

-Écoute, mon garçon, on a tous nos défauts, nos petites particularités, mais ça n'fait pas d'nous des monstres, compris ?

-Oui mais… on ne voit que ça…

-Aaah, mais c'est parc'que tu t'focalise dessus ! Moi j'remarque que tu as d'très jolis yeux et qu't'as même des taches d'rousseurs qui s'cachent sous une belle tinte rosé à m'sure que j'te r'garde, le taquina-t-il.

Les joues du pyromane s'empourprèrent et un sourire démesuré s'étendit sur son visage. L'autre homme rit doucement en lui ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux.

-J'aime mieux ça !

Un rire enfantin sortit de cette bouche distendue, lui donnant un air tout à fait adorable qui émerveilla l'ingénieur. Ce rire sortait habituellement du filtreur mangeur de son et il put cette fois en savourer toutes les notes. Il observa alors un moment la crevasse dans sa joue qui s'ouvrait légèrement et demanda :

-Est-c'que ça t'fais mal ?

-Non, c'est vieux, sauf si j'étire de trop, là ça devient désagréable.

-J'peux… J'peux toucher ?

Pyro parut surpris par cette demande mais il se laissa faire après avoir hoché la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Engineer effleura alors la cicatrice du bout de ses doigts, sentant comme une texture parcheminée, puis il y déposa sa paume qu'il fit glisser lentement sur la joue. Le pyromane ferma les yeux, appréciant la main chaude de son collègue, un petit sourire en coin. L'une des larges phalanges redessina avec douceur la fissure de la bouche jusqu'à caresser le reste des lèvres fines de l'incendiaire. Enfin il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'arrêta brusquement et ramena sa main auprès de son ventre, l'air confus et les joues rosies.

-E-e-excuse-moi, j'suis un peu…

-Fasciné ?

-Hem… Ouais…

-Tu as froid ou chaud cette fois ?

Pyro penchait la tête, l'air interrogatif. Son visage juvénile le rendait tellement mignon et le mécano sentit ses oreilles chauffer petit à petit. Il se massa la nuque l'air gêné il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il se doutait que le pyromane n'était pas idiot. Il préféra détourner le sujet de conversation :

-Mais dis-moi, tu m'rappelles ton âge ?

-J'approche la trentaine, pourquoi ?

-Ow ! Tu n'les fais pas ! fit-il surpris.

Le plus jeune rit et lui donna une tape amicale.

-Tu es drôle, Engie ! J'aime être avec toi.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et l'ingénieur ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Il était étrange d'apercevoir la moitié de sa mâchoire mais le mécano s'y faisait. Il caressa une nouvelle fois la peau ravagée et glissa ses doigts sous le menton du démarreur de feu, le regardant d'un air attendrit. S'il avait pu le faire, il l'aurait embrassé. Mais il se retint bien que le joli visage heureux dans sa main le tentait au plus haut point.

-Je pourrais encore dormir avec toi ce soir ?

Le Texan sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il manqua même de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive mais il ne lâcha pas le visage de son partenaire.

-Pardon ?

-Oh… je… c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, c'était juste… comme ça… Je resterai dans…

-Non, non, c'est pas ça, le coupa l'ingénieur encore une fois, c'que… ça m'a surpris c'tout, je n'm'y attendait pas !

-Ça veut dire que je peux ? fit Pyro, une lumière dans les yeux.

-Héhéhé, oui, mon garçon, si tu veux, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre cette… tendance, plaisanta l'autre.

Pyro sourit timidement et recula son visage.

-Bah… C'est comme au combat, je me sens en sécurité près de toi, j'ai moins peur… et puis c'est agréable de dormir près de toi, tu sais ?

-T'es bien étrange, mon garçon, mais si ça te rassure… Seulement, il ne faut pas que Soldier le sache.

Le jeune incendiaire acquiesça.  
Ils se sourirent. Le cœur de l'ingénieur lui faisait presque mal tant il battait fort. Il fondait littéralement pour ce visage pourtant défiguré. Il aurait tellement voulut connaître le goût de ses lèvres mais il se contenta d'une caresse sur la tête.

-Ça t'dis qu'on fasse des pancakes pour ce soir ?

-Oh oui ! s'exclama le pyromane qui lui sauta au cou.

-À ce point-là ? fit le mécano amusé par cette réaction si soudaine.

-Ouais ! J'aime quand on fait des pancakes tous les deux !

Scout siffla en voyant les pancakes dégoulinant de sirop d'érable arriver sur la table. Il était ravi à l'idée de manger un plat que ses deux coéquipiers ne rataient jamais. Par contre, Soldier se mit évidemment à râler :

-C'est à cette heure-là qu'on mange ça ?!

-Fah nnh fè phhézzhrr ! Fè okavvhonehm !

-Ouais, cesse donc d'ronchonner part'naire, c'est juste histoire d'réchauffer les cœurs alors qu'on est sous la glace ! appuya Engineer.

-Moi j'aime bien c't'idée ! fit Scout en engouffrant un morceau plus grand que sa bouche.

-Tfwah ?! Panhkèk fè bhn ! hmhmhmhmh ! rit le pyromane en s'asseyant.

Finalement, le militaire se tue et mangea.  
Il était étrange de les voir sans leur combinaison habituelle. Ils avaient tous fini par imiter l'ingénieur et opté pour un bon gros pull aux couleurs de leur camp. C'était moins encombrant et plus chaud pour certain. Scout fit la remarque au pyromane, comme quoi le pull lui allait bien. Puis ils plaisantèrent tous les deux à propos de la posture du soldat qui avait du mal à s'habituer au sien. L'ingénieur les écoutait avec un sourire bienveillant et pour une fois, le militaire ne s'emporta pas et préféra rire avec eux. La magie des pancakes au dîner ?

La tempête s'était calmée dehors. Les mercenaires ne pouvaient pas le voir mais ils n'entendaient plus le grondement du vent contre les murs du chalet. Au moins, Engineer pourrait allumer sa télé et regarder un film pour attendre l'arrivée de Morphée. Ou du pyromane. Celui-ci arriva bien plus tôt que prévu et découvrit l'ingénieur assis sur son lit, face à l'écran, une assiette de pancakes sur les jambes.

-Oh euh, entre, Pyro, entre ! fit le mécano.

L'incendiaire s'exécuta, fermant la porte derrière lui et enleva son masque. Il secoua la tête et eut un sourire heureux. L'homme plus vieux tapota le matelas pour l'inviter à s'asseoir auprès de lui.

-J'ai dit à Scout que je venais squatter ta télé ! Je fais bien de venir maintenant, je suis sûr que ces pancakes vont disparaitre en quelques minutes ! plaisanta Pyro.

-T'en veux ? demanda l'autre.

-Oh oui !

Il était assis en tailleur, sa jambe reposant contre la cuisse du Texan. Celui-ci remarqua que les mains nues de son collègue étaient plus fines que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Elles présentaient également diverses cicatrices plus ou moins visibles. Mais l'homme trapu ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus par politesse.  
Ils se partagèrent donc les pancakes agrémentés de sirop d'érable, tout en regardant le seul film potable qui passait à la télé : un bon vieux western comme l'ingénieur les aimait. Trop absorbé par les images qui défilaient à l'écran, il ne vit pas que le pyromane l'observait, l'air attendrit.

-On dirait que tu as toujours aimé les westerns.

-Yep ! Mais r'garde c'est vraiment…

Sur ses mots, il étendit sa main vers la télé et la laissa retomber… dans l'assiette.

-Damned… heu… un mouchoir… bougonna-t-il.

-Ah non ! Ne gâche pas du sirop d'érable, c'est trop bon !

-Mais…

Pyro ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester il attrapa sa main et lécha doucement le sirop sur ses doigts. Il suçait son index sucré avec un plaisir qui se lisait sur son visage, laissant échapper un petit rire satisfait. Ses lèvres se pressaient doucement sur ses phalanges et sa langue faisait de petit va et viens timide.  
Engineer le regardait faire, les yeux écarquillés et les joues cramoisies. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un instant un autre membre de son corps à la place de son doigt et sentit une chaleur encore plus intense dans son bas-ventre. Rapidement, il s'aperçu qu'il était un peu plus serré dans son pantalon et il déplaça l'assiette sur son entre-jambe le plus discrètement possible. Qu'est-ce que le pyromane penserait de lui s'il voyait qu'il l'excitait à ce point ?  
Il retint un petit soupir mais tressaillit lorsque les yeux taquins de l'incendiaire se levèrent vers son visage empourpré. Par reflexe il retira sa main de la bouche du jeune homme et se massa la nuque. Mais en glissant la main vers son visage, il déposa ce qu'il restait du sirop sur sa joue.  
Pyro éclata de rire :

-Imbécile ! Tu t'en fous partout !

-Hein ?!

-Tu en as sur la joue !

-Ne m'dis pas qu'tu vas aussi m'lécher la joue ? répliqua l'ingénieur en levant un sourcil, un sourire en coin.

-J'en serai capable.

-Ah ouais ?

Le démarreur de feu lui fit approcher la tête et déposa le bout de sa langue sur sa joue, le caressant ensuite de ses lèvres pour ramasser la substance sucrée qu'y avait été malencontreusement essuyée sur son visage.  
Pour s'empêcher de sourire, le mécano dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Cependant, il ne put arrêter sa main qui remontait doucement sur le dos de son collègue. Celui-ci frissonna à ce contact et s'écarta en baissant les yeux. Malgré tout, il souriait gentiment, étendant sa cicatrice.  
Engineer baissa sa main et tendit l'assiette vers son attendrissant collègue pour lui proposer un autre pancake. Le jeune homme accepta et se rassit correctement sur le matelas, posant par la même occasion sa tête contre l'épaule du mécano. Son attention était de nouveau retenue par le film.  
Le Texan soupira intérieurement, heureux que le pyromane ne se fâche pas de ce geste, et surtout, qu'il n'est rien vu de la bosse dans son pantalon.

Le film finit, les deux hommes se couchèrent, blottit l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger du froid. Mais aussi parce que Pyro trouvait ça amusant. Engineer se tourna vers lui, et dit :

-C'mieux sans masque tout d'même, nan ?

-Pourquoi ?

-C'n'est pas plus confortable ?

-J'y suis suffisamment habitué, mais toi ça te gênait ?

-M'arrivais de m'prendre ton filtreur mais rien d'grave, mon garçon.

-Oh pardon… C'est mieux pour toi alors comme ça ?

-Yep…

Il lui caressa doucement le visage, effleurant la peau parcheminée. L'autre se serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Comme moi, tu es le seul à porter un haut pour dormir ! fit remarquer l'incendiaire.

-C'est parc'que t'es là, sinon…

-Tu es timide ?

-Heu… Ouais, on va dire…

-Oh aller Engie ! Tu n'es jamais précis dans ce que tu dis !

-Rah, bien, petit, juste que j'aime pas trop m'montrer, grommela le mécano.

-Pourquoi ? insistait le petit curieux.

-Bah…

Il rougit dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Puis il avoua :

-Je… Je n'suis pas vraiment un canon par rapport aux autres gars t'vois…

-Tu crois que j'en suis un moi ?! répliqua le pyromane en relevant la tête.

-Tu séduis quand tu veux, Mumble !

-Pff ! Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?!

-Heu… et b'en… je… n'sais pas… Mais…

-Bah laisse.

Pour toute réponse, Engineer passa ses doigts dans les cheveux cuivrés, le regard vissé sur son plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Il caressa longuement la tête du jeune homme reposant sur son torse mais il se figea lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'incendiaire remonter sur son ventre et ses côtes. Pourtant, il ne faisait que le serrer comme on serre une peluche géante.

-Tu es si complexé… Tu ne me gêne pas, j'aime tellement être avec toi, marmonna Pyro.

Le plus vieux rit et continua ses caresses pour endormir son adorable partenaire.


	3. Fondre la glace

3_Fondre la glace

Engineer cligna des yeux. Il sentit un poids sur son torse et découvrit en baissant la tête qu'il s'agissait du pyromane. Celui-ci l'enlaçait tendrement, encore somnolent. L'autre lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour le réveiller.

-On s'réveille, petit, dit-il en baillant.

Pyro leva la tête, les yeux mi-clos, et grogna un bonjour ensommeillé. Cet étrange salut fit rire l'ingénieur et il frotta la tête du jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne roule sur le côté, emportant avec lui le drap et les couvertures. Le propriétaire du lit sentit alors le froid recouvrir sa peau moite. Il détestait sentir l'air matinal sur sa peau trempée de sueur cela lui arrivait parfois lorsqu'il avait le sommeil agité.  
Il grommela pour lui-même et le pyromane se retourna :

-Tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit, non ?

-Ouais, j'crois bien mais j'en ai pas souv'nir.

-Tu parlais et remuais dans ton sommeil alors je… je t'ai fait un câlin pour te calmer.

Engineer leva un sourcil et sourit :

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, répondit le pyromane en cachant sa tête sous les draps.

-Et ça a marché ?

-Un peu on dirait…

Le mécano lui frotta les cheveux, recueillant quelques bougonnements matinaux. Puis il se redressa sur le matelas et s'étira le dos pour ensuite se lever. Il se tourna et regarda Pyro qui s'était de nouveau tourné vers lui, l'air encore ensommeillé.

-Dors encore, s'tu veux

-Non, t'en fais pas, je vais aller manger, j'ai trop faim.

Il lui sourit et se leva à son tour.

-T'es trempé mon pauvre Engie ! Faut pas cauchemarder comme ça ! lui fit-il remarquer.

-Ouais, j'sais, j'pense prendre une douche directe avant d'manger…

-Tu peux ! lui répondit l'incendiaire en riant. Et moi je la prendrai après, tu m'as collé dessus.

-Pfffh c'est ça moque toi, p'tit chenapan.

-Quelle insulte ! le raillait toujours Pyro.

L'ingénieur sortit le premier de la chambre, emportant avec lui des affaires propre et il fila vers les douches. L'autre attendit plusieurs minutes avant de remettre son masque et de sortir à son tour afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leur collègue au casque de fer. Par chance, Scout n'était toujours pas réveillé, il pourrait facilement faire croire qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre après le film de la veille.  
Soldier somnolait encore devant un bol rempli à ras bord. L'incendiaire s'assit devant lui en attendant que ses toasts grillent.

-Rhmmm… qu'est-ce que tu f'sait avec l'engie hier soir ?

-Hn frgarhhdè nh ffihm ! Nh fuprrh wèfftrrrnh ! Fa pa rrhgarrdddh hhièr fwar ?

-Hein ?

-Heff…

L'esprit du militaire était encore trop embrumé pour décoder les marmonnements de son coéquipier. Celui-ci récupéra son petit déjeuner et mangea sans rien dire, comme à son habitude, cachant sa bouche difforme en baissant la tête.  
Il entendit l'eau jouer dans les tuyaux qui passaient par la cuisine. Le mécano devait avoir fini sa toilette matinale. Pyro s'empressa donc de rejoindre les douches avant que d'autres ne viennent. Il préférait être seul dans ses moments-là.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, Pyro fut surpris d'entendre toujours l'eau couler. Pourtant cela allait bientôt faire plus d'une demi-heure que l'ingénieur était partit se doucher et il ne restait jamais plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Un soupir venant des douches l'intrigua il s'approcha discrètement et se figea.  
Engineer était bel est bien encore sous la pomme de douche, face au mur auquel il s'appuyait d'une main. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son partenaire et lui faisait toujours dos. L'eau ruisselait dans son cou et s'étendait sur ses larges épaules pour descendre le long de son dos robuste.  
Le pyromane se cacha derrière un mur détournant son regard de ce corps dénudé. Mais il sentit une irrésistible envie de regarder à nouveau. Il se pencha alors sur le côté et admira ses bras forts et ses omoplates marquées de quelques cicatrices. Les yeux bleu-gris longèrent doucement la colonne vertébral, constata avec amusement les poignées d'amour qui descendait vers ce petit ventre légèrement arrondie qu'il lui connaissait. Puis il contempla plusieurs secondes ces fesses contractées qui s'offraient à son regard. Il sentait déjà une étrange chaleur dans son ventre lorsqu'il remarqua que le bras gauche du Texan faisait le même mouvement depuis un certain temps. Un nouveau soupir qui avait plus l'air d'un gémissement satisfait le fit comprendre.  
Alors il rougit.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'ingénieur qui se masturbait. La chaleur grandit en lui et il se sentit bien vite excité par les bruits que produisait le mécano. Cet adorable mécano qui à présent était le plus alléchant des hommes aux yeux du pyromane. Il se sentait attiré par ce corps nu qui lui faisait dos, il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur lui et laisser éclater au grand jour tous ses désirs refoulés. Pyro appréciait énormément son coéquipier mais il s'était toujours interdit de l'aimer car il savait que ce genre de relation était mal vu, surtout entre collègues. Aujourd'hui, il était plus que séduit et il sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses sentiments.  
Sous son masque, l'incendiaire se mordait la lèvre inférieure, tentant d'ignorer l'érection dans son sous-vêtement. Il se cacha de nouveau, les mains sur les verres de son masque. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il ne devait pas, il fallait qu'il résiste.  
Il s'enfuit.

Engineer ne comprenait pas. Depuis qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre, Pyro l'évitait. Il avait beau s'approcher de lui et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, son coéquipier trouvait toujours le moyen de se faufiler ailleurs sans même prononcer un seul mot. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il tenta mainte et mainte fois dans la journée de trouver ce qui aurait pu rendre l'incendiaire ainsi.  
Mais il ne trouvait rien, d'autant plus qu'il avait eu l'air normal lorsqu'ils s'étaient levé tous les deux. Incapable de comprendre quoique ce soit à la situation, l'ingénieur préféra se laisser tomber dans le vieux canapé du salon et ouvrir un livre.  
Une heure passa, puis une autre, et une autre encore. Pyro l'évitait toujours il n'entrait même pas dans la pièce où il se trouvait lui. L'ingénieur soupira et referma son livre quand soudain, un drôle de grésillement attira son attention.  
Il se leva pour aller voir c'était le radio émetteur dans la cuisine :

-Hhhm ! HAN… oow… haaaannww grrrfh… ANH ! SNiip…

Soldier était là aussi, planté devant le boiter, l'air abasourdit. Son collègue habituellement en salopette haussa un sourcil.

-Heu… Ils ont besoin d'aide tu penses ? lui demanda le militaire.

-J'doute…

-OUIII ! OH MON DIEU ! HAANN !HMMF tagueuleetprend ! Haanw ANH ! grésillait toujours le radio émetteur.

Il y eu un silence entre les deux hommes autour de la table. Puis le mécano eu un petit rire :

-Nop ! J'doute franch'ment qu'y z'aient b'soin d'aide.

-Oh merde… j'aurai jamais cru… marmonna Soldier.

Engineer éclata de rire, amusé par cette situation si singulière et l'air penaud de son partenaire. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire puis se reprit :

-Rah c'était donc eux les p'tits…

-Du calme, Solly, du calme ! C'n'est pas la peine d't'énerver, y sont pas là et… hem… occupés ! Ne les embêtent pas maint'nant, d'accord ? T'en r'parleras avec eux quand on s'ra tous sortit d'ici.

-Rhhmmmouais…

-Écoute, la tempête est partit, y neige d'moins en moins, j'pense demain on pourra déblayer le passage et les sortir du Van.

-Ouais, ouais…

-Tu m'emmerd'ras moins maint'nant ?

-Ouais ça va roh !

Le Texan lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos. Il savait que Soldier pensait s'être trompé de cible lors de ses accusations hâtives, et il tint à profiter de cette opportunité. Il allait pouvoir être tranquille un moment, et peut-être pouvoir s'expliquer en privé avec le pyromane sans éveiller de soupçon.

Pyro sortit de sa chambre. Il avait joué aux cartes avec Scout tout le reste de l'après-midi et il commençait à avoir faim. Il traversait le couloir pour aller à la cuisine quand il croisa Engineer. Celui-ci avança d'un pas rapide vers lui, le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre à lui. Il le coinça dans un coin de la pièce après avoir fermé la porte et serra les deux épaules de l'incendiaire de ses mains fortes.

-Hmf !

-Bon maint'nant, mon garçon, tu vas m'dire quel est l'problème, d'accord ?

-Fffhh…

Le prisonnier détourna la tête mais l'ingénieur lui enleva le masque et le maintint un peu plus fermement contre le mur.

-Tu… Tu me fais mal ! geignait Pyro.

-J'te lâcherai quand tu m'auras dit c'qui n'va pas ! Tu m'évite d'puis c'matin et tu r'fuses de m'dire quoiqu'ce soit ! J'aime pas n'pas comprendre, tu saisis ?!

-Je… c'est pas contre toi, juste…

-Juste quoi ?! s'exaspérait le mécano.

-Et b'en… je…

Le démarreur de feu rougit et baissa les yeux. Le visage de son coéquipier s'adoucie. Son emprise aussi. Le jeune homme prit son inspiration et avoua :

-Je… je t'ai vu…

-Tu m'as vu ? fit l'autre sans comprendre.

-J'voulais pas ! Je croyais que tu avais fini et… et… je… je t'ai vu… dans les douches…

Sa figure s'empourpra jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Pardon ? demanda l'ingénieur qui ne comprenait toujours pas le problème.

-Je-je-je… je t'ai vu… n-nu dans les douches n-n-en train de te… te…

Engineer n'eut pas besoin de connaitre le dernier mot. Il le lâcha et se tourna, rouge de honte. Il préféra lui faire dos plutôt que d'affronter son adorable visage et surtout, ses jugements. Se massant la nuque, tête baissée, il s'excusa :

-Je… J'suis confus p'tit, vraiment euh… j'aurai jamais imaginé qu'tu m'verrais euh… et b'en comme ça… hem…

-C'est que…

Pyro se tue.  
Il regardait ses jambes trembler. Jamais il n'avait été aussi mal à l'aise devant une personne et surtout devant l'ingénieur. Il s'adossa au mur, repoussant les souvenirs de la matinée qui l'assaillaient plus encore à présent.

-Ça n'va pas ?

Le mécano s'était retourné. Voyant le pyromane dans tous ses états il lui leva le visage d'une main, caressant au passage sa joue intacte et rose.

-Eh, petit ? s'inquiétait-il.

Les yeux bleu-gris se levèrent quelques secondes vers lui et s'abaissèrent aussitôt avec un petit sourire embarrassé :

-Tu n'es pas si… enfin… T'es agréable à voir…

Engineer recula d'un pas, visiblement surpris par cet avis. Un rire contraint sortit d'entre ses dents sérrées :

-T'es pas drôle, Mumble.

-Ce… c'est vrai je te trouve… attirant… e-e-enfin presque attirant en-enfin je veux dire…

-Où tu veux en v'nir ?

Pyro cacha son visage dans ses mains et glissa le long du mur pour se retrouver accroupi dans le coin de la chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'fais, geignait-il pour lui-même.

Engineer sentait son cœur battre au galop. Il n'était pas idiot, il pensait bien savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de son incendiaire et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, écarta les mains derrière lesquelles le jeune homme se cachait et embrassa sa joue brûlante avec tendresse.  
Pyro ouvrit grand ses yeux et regarda avec un air sot le visage souriant devant lui.

-Arrête de t'faire du mouron, Mumble, murmura le Texan.

Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur les pommettes du pyromane qui s'élança enfin dans ses aveux :

-Oh Engi, t'imagines même pas à quel point je te trouve beau, séduisant, c'que tu veux, je t'envie, je t'envie même trop et t-tu m'fais envie, j'ai toujours aimé être avec toi, te regarder, t'écouter, tu es si agréable, protecteur, attentionné j-j-je je… je n'sais plus où me mettre…

-Respire, gamin ! riait l'ingénieur qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Ooow… Je suis tellement désolé d'être comme ça…

-Ne l'sois pas.

L'homme plus vieux caressa doucement les cheveux cuivrés. L'autre se laissait faire, blottit contre le torse vigoureux qu'il entoura de ses bras.

-Tu voudrais vraiment de moi ? marmonna timidement le pyromane.

Il se sentit doucement tiré en arrière et s'aperçu d'un souffle chaud sur son visage ainsi que quelque chose de doux se pressant sur ses lèvres. Les deux grosses mains sur ses joues lui réchauffaient un peu plus son visage et le maintenaient pour ce savoureux baiser. Il lui mordilla tendrement la lèvre inferieur comme une réponse approbatrice à ce geste.  
Mais une voix derrière la porte les interrompit :

-Hey ! Engie t'es là ?

C'était le Scout.  
Ils s'empressèrent tous deux de se relever et Pyro se cacha sous le lit dans une glissade presque professionnelle. D'un coup de pied, l'ingénieur lui envoya son masque et il ouvrit la porte.

-Yep ?

-On attend pour c'foutu dîner là ! T'nous a oublié ?

-Ah ! Nan, nan j'arrive je… Je m'suis endormi. Bref viens là, gamin, allons faire à manger.

-C'pas trop tôt, ronchonnait l'éclaireur affamé.

Pyro avait dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir sortir de sa cachette sans que les autres ne s'aperçoivent qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de l'ingénieur. Ils dînèrent tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même Soldier.  
Comme chaque soir, l'incendiaire vint rendre visite à son collègue pour une séance cinéma sur son lit. Ils regardèrent le film dans un silence attentif, incapable de se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Aucun des deux hommes ne savait quoi dire après ce qui c'était passé avant le dîner. L'émission terminée, Engineer éteignit la télé et se prépara à aller se coucher. Le démarreur de feu l'imita, retirant son pull pour ne pas avoir trop chaud cette nuit-là ce qui devait lui paraitre étrange car il avait toujours dormi bien couvert.  
Ils se glissèrent tous deux sous les couvertures et attendirent que le sommeil vienne, guettant le bruit du vent qui caressait les volets.

-Tu as toujours peur ? demanda l'ingénieur.

-Non, la tempête s'est calmée et je suis avec toi.

-C'est bien, petit.

-Tu pensais à quelque chose… sous la douche… ce matin ?

-Heu… hein ?!

Pyro rit doucement et se redressa, assis sur le matelas. Il soupira et continua ses questions :

-Tu penses que… que c'est bien qu'on…

L'autre se releva à son tour et prit le visage défiguré dans sa main pour lui tourner la tête vers lui :

-Je n'sais pas, Mumble, mais si y a un truc dont j'suis sûr c'est que je t'aime depuis trop longtemps pour laisser tomber.

-Tu pensais à moi ?

-Que… HEIN ?!

Il plaqua une main sur sa propre bouche, conscient que son cri pouvait attirer ses autres collègues. Le démarreur de feu se moqua gentiment de lui et cacha son visage dans son cou robuste. Sa main se promenait sur la cuisse du mécano, se rapprochant peu à peu du membre sensible. L'homme aux yeux bleus le regardait faire, incertain, incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Ses joues rougirent doucement lorsque les phalanges plus fines caressèrent son entre jambe et que la voix douce du pyromane l'interrogea :

-Tu aurais aimé que je te le fasse ?

Engineer déglutit bruyamment et étendit ses lèvres en un sourire maladroit. Il laissa le jeune homme monter doucement son excitation avant d'approcher son visage du sien pour l'embrasser et de glisser une main sous le débardeur, l'autre maintenant la cuisse du petit audacieux.  
Il brisa le baiser pour lui annoncer avec une voix grave et sensuelle :

-Ouais, mais une chose à savoir, j'aime diriger les manœuvres.

Sur ces mots, il dénuda fiévreusement son partenaire qu'il occupait par quelques baisers entre deux mouvements de mains. Il le voulait. Il le voulait tout entier rien que pour lui. Il le voulait tellement qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait déjà enlevé tous les vêtements de l'incendiaire et qu'il l'avait couché sur le matelas, prêt à lui démontrer tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui.  
Pyro le regardait d'un air surpris jamais il n'aurait imaginé l'ingénieur comme un « professionnel du déshabillage ». Il n'aurait jamais imaginé non plus que son partenaire était si bien membré lorsque celui-ci se libéra à son tour de ses vêtements. Il contempla longuement le corps dominant qui se penchait au-dessus de lui et ramena machinalement ses mains contre son torse dans un geste timide.  
Engineer aimait dominer ses partenaires sexuels mais il se montrait toujours très doux. Il passa son autre jambe entre celles du pyromane qu'il souleva doucement pour les passer au-dessus de ses cuisses. Il était plus à l'aise ainsi, entre les deux jambes ouverte du corps tremblant de gêne et de désir. Le pyromane, aussi rouge que les couleurs de leur compagnie, se redressa sur ses coudes pour mieux voir le séduisant sourire du Texan. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et leurs sexes se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre entre les doigts chauds de l'ingénieur. Ses phalanges faisaient de petits va-et-vient, frottant de temps en temps la tête des membres virils. Il sentit l'incendiaire frémir et il leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage empourpré offrait un sourire béat malgré ses dents qui tentaient de retenir sa lèvre inférieure. Les doigts du pyromane creusaient les draps au fil de l'excitation montante. Le mécano s'en sentit exalté et la chaleur dans son ventre se propagea dans tout son corps. Il frotta un peu plus fort leur deux sexes ensembles, arrachant un soupir de la bouche de son partenaire dont il vint mordiller le cou.  
Il aurait tellement voulu couler en lui, déverser sa chaleur dans son jeune corps mais il le connaissait et savait qu'il aurait été plus effrayé qu'autre chose pour cette première fois entre eux.

-Je n'veux qu'ton bonheur, Pyro, lui chuchotait-il.

-Hhhhmmmmmmm…

L'incendiaire était incapable de répondre, occupé à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. L'autre se contenta alors avec joie d'un nouveau baiser plus mordant.  
Pyro parvint à se tenir sur un coude pour venir caresser de sa main libre les cheveux de l'ingénieur qui repoussaient depuis quelques jours. L'incendie dans son bas ventre le faisait se sentir si bien il avait un peu plus confiance en lui. Il entoura le cou de son partenaire de ses deux bras pour se rapprocher de lui et lui murmurer :

-Demain, fais-moi l'amour comme tu ne l'a jamais fait à aucun autre.

Engineer tressaillit. Il rougit et se rendit compte après quelques secondes que leur semence dégoulinait sur ses doigts. Il se redressa, cherchant du regard un mouchoir mais le pyromane avait déjà attiré sa main auprès de sa bouche et recommençait alors l'épisode du sirop d'érable. S'il l'avait pu, l'ingénieur aurait bandé tout de suite une seconde fois. Il regarda faire le jeune incendiaire avec un air attendrit. Finalement, il aimait sentir sa langue sous ses doigts.  
Son autre main passa dans le dos de l'incendiaire pour le ramener contre lui et l'enlacer tendrement pendant qu'il lui suçait toujours les phalanges. Enfin la bouche distordue le libera :

-Tu es toujours complexé ?

-Hm ?

-Je te trouve terriblement attirant.

L'ingénieur eu un rire et frotta la tête du pyromane.

-On f'rais mieux d'dormir, petit, tu commences à divaguer !

-Ne sois pas si méchant avec moi, geignait l'autre.

L'homme trapu l'embrassa pour le consoler et le caressa longuement. Pyro était large d'épaule et ses bras avaient été musclés par le poids du lance-flamme qu'il transportait à longueur de journée. Mais contrairement à lui, son corps s'affinait jusqu'aux hanches et comportait bien moins de graisse.

-Regarde ça, toi t'es bien bâtit, moi…

-Toi tu es doux, le coupa Pyro en l'enlaçant.

Engineer déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et le lâcha un moment pour remettre au moins un sous-vêtement. L'autre rit et se rhabilla du strict minimum avant de se glisser sous les draps pour attendre son aimé. Le mécano pris place à ses côtés, un bras autour des épaules du démarreur de feu, l'autre derrière sa tête, l'air satisfait. Le jeune homme aurait voulu jouer encore avec lui plus longtemps mais Morphée l'attrapa avant même qu'il se tourne.


	4. Quelques rayons de soleil

4_ Quelques rayons de soleil

Enfin la porte du Van fut libérée. Spy et Sniper sortirent et subirent les accolades de leurs compagnons heureux de les revoir. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir mal vécu cette tempête coincé tous les deux dans le véhicule et Soldier se permit d'ailleurs de faire ça remarque :

-Vous n'avez pas des choses à nous dire ?

-Pardon ? demanda Spy sans comprendre.

-Allons, Solly, fit l'ingénieur compatissant, laisse les don' rentrer et prend' un verre avant d'les emmerder avec ça…

Le militaire n'eut pas son mot à dire, le groupe repartait déjà sans lui à travers le chemin creusé dans la neige. Une fois au chaud et à table, les deux rescapés racontèrent à l'équipe leurs impressions dans le Van lors de la tempête. Ils avaient surtout eut peur mais ils s'étaient fait quelques plaisanterie pour se rassurer en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. L'Australien raconta même que l'espion s'était mis à paniqué et avait tout renversé dans sa voiture.  
Ils rirent tous, à l'exception du soldat :

-Et j'crois que vous avez fait d'autre truc pour vous rassurer, non ?

-Hm ? fit Sniper qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

Engineer s'empressa de les défendre :

-Rah, y t'ont dit qu'ils faisaient des plaisanteries ! C'qu'on a entendu à la radio n'avait rien de réel ! Pas vrai les garçons ?

-Ohho ! Je vois que notre petite blague a fonctionné alors ! Et bien Soldier tu es tombé dans notre piège ! Je t'avais dit Sniper que l'un d'eux y croirait ! s'exclama l'espion qui comprenait le petit jeu de l'ingénieur.

-Ça va, ça va, ronchonna Soldier heureusement assez crédule, j'vais faire un tour pour voir si les autres reviennent !

Il mit son manteau, suivit de Scout et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière eux. Le Texan se tourna alors vers les deux grands hommes et leur accorda un sourire :

-Par contre, moi j'veux bien savoir ! Spy tu n'm'en avais jamais parlé d'ça !

-Que… commença le tireur d'élite.

-Visibl'ment, vous avez touché les boutons d'radio émetteur et… on a r'çu quelques passage de vos ébats, héhé !

-Mais… commença le Français avec un regard méfiant vers le pyromane.

-N't'en fais pas, part'naire, Pyro est un bon garçon, ça reste ent' nous.

-Très bien, l'ami… Nous avons couché ensemble si tu tiens tant à le savoir ! avoua Spy en bougonnant.

-Et tu dis ça comme ça, wanka ? s'exclama Sniper.

-Appelons un chat un chat, écoute !

Le mécano se mit à rire gentiment et arrêta la dispute :

-Ferriez mieux d'faire gaffe la prochaine fois quand même, Solly est pas très… ouvert sur ces choses-là.

-Ça on avait r'marqué ! grogna l'Australien.

Spy appuyait son front contre sa main, l'air embarrassé. Pyro vint auprès de lui pour lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule en marmonnant pour le rassurer.

-N'en parlons plus, je n'aime vraiment pas parler de cet incident, c'est gênant !

-Ouais… fit l'homme au chapeau en rougissant.

-Bien, bien, n'vous en faites pas ! Reprenons nos occupations habituelles ! T'viens Pyro ? J'vais travailler à l'atelier.

-Uh-uh !

Le pyromane se précipita joyeusement vers l'ingénieur et ils descendirent tous deux à l'atelier, laissant là le couple perplexe. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils puis ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations. C'est-à-dire : se remémorer les quelques moments exaltants de la nuit précédente, juste entre eux.  
Au sous-sol, l'incendiaire embêtait l'ingénieur qui riait, incapable de travailler sur quoi que ce soit. L'autre n'arrêtait pas de l'étreindre jusqu'à ce que le mécano le soulève du sol et le porte comme l'une des caisses qu'il transportait sur le champ de bataille.

-Hmmf ! s'agitait Pyro.

-Tu l'as cherché, petit !

Mais le pyromane ne se laissa pas faire : il donna une claque sus les fesses du Texan pour l'obliger à le faire descendre. Sa manœuvre marcha. Ou presque il se retrouva coincé entre des étagères et le corps imposant de l'ingénieur. Celui-ci souriait malgré les reproches qu'il faisait au jeune homme qu'il caressait.

-Qu'est-c'que t'as aujourd'hui à êt' excité comme ça là…

Pyro tira son masque et le laissa tomber par terre, offrant un regard pétillant à son amant :

-T'aimer me rend heureux c'est tout !

Et sur ses mots, il embrassa l'homme qui le retenait prisonnier. Engineer enlaça l'adorable jeune homme dans ses bras puis il brisa leur baiser.

-Ce soir, mon garçon, ce soir, lui murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un sourire démesuré illumina le visage brûlé. Puis le démarreur de feu s'empressa de reprendre son masque en annonçant qu'il allait jouer et sortit de l'atelier. Le mécano ne put s'empêcher de rire et se remit enfin à son travail.

Pyro avait joué tout l'après-midi avec Scout dans la neige. Le soleil était revenu mais ses rayons n'étaient pas assez forts pour faire vraiment fondre la glace. Cela avait permis aux deux jeunes gens de faire la plus grande bataille de boule de neige en compagnie de Soldier et de Sniper qui les avaient finalement rejoints. Ils avaient carrément crée des tranchés comme pour une vraie guerre. Le militaire prenait ce jeu presque à cœur et il était bon de le voir enfin sourire. Il oublia même le petit incident du matin et mangea avec appétit au diner sans lancer le moindre reproche aux deux « fautifs ».  
Scout se pencha vers Pyro et lui dit discrètement :

-Faut plus souvent jouer avec lui, mec, il est moins chiant !

Ils rirent tous les deux, éveillant quelques soupçons mais ils ne furent pas réprimandé.  
Enfin, tout le monde partit se coucher dans la bonne humeur. Sniper rejoignait le Spy dans sa chambre et croisa au passage l'incendiaire dans le couloir :

-Encore debout, mon pote ?

-Hmm… mwhi… hm…

Le plus petit baissa la tête timidement et se glissa rapidement dans la chambre de l'ingénieur sans même frapper avant. Le Sniper le regarda s'enfuir d'un air surpris. Puis il eut un sourire.

-Tiens, tiens, Pyro, j'te savais pas comme ça ! J'comprends mieux c'qui se passe entre vous hmhm, marmonnait-il pour lui-même avec un sourire.

Enfin il entra dans la chambre de son compagnon en toute discrétion.  
De l'autre côté, Engineer riait en apprenant que Pyro avait perdu son contrôle en croisant leur collègue. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre, ils savaient tous les deux que ni le tireur d'élite ni l'espion irait dire quoi que ce soit de leur relation.  
Le mécano se rapprocha de l'incendiaire et l'enlaça tendrement. Celui-ci leva la tête vers lui, doucement pris par surprise et laissa la grande main de l'ingénieur tirer son masque en arrière. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Le masque tomba par terre. Les mains gantées du pyromane s'accrochèrent timidement aux hanches de son partenaire quand ce dernier brisa le baiser :

-J'vais honorer t'a d'mande d'hier soir, petit.

Il dirigea Pyro vers son lit et l'y fit asseoir avant de lui enlever son pull et le tee shirt qu'il portait par-dessous. Il dénuda également son propre torse sous les yeux admiratif du démarreur de feu. Lorsqu'il jeta ses vêtements au sol, il prit l'adorable visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau, se penchant sur lui pour le faire basculer sur le matelas. Le mécano pouvait sentir les mains à présent dénudées de son partenaire glisser dans son dos pour l'enlacer amoureusement. Il devait se tenir sur ses bras pour ne pas écraser le jeune homme sous lui qui le rapprochait de plus en plus de son corps.  
Engineer embrassait doucement la joue torturée puis il s'attarda sur le lobe d'oreille du pyromane. Il promena l'une de ses mains sur le torse contre le sien, le sentit frissonner et sourit, descendant ses doigts jusqu'au pantalon qu'il déboutonna.  
Pyro fit de même d'une main, réservant l'autre pour quelques caresses un peu maladroite. Il était encore intimidé par cet homme au-dessus de lui qui lui mordillait à présent la lèvre. Alors qu'il lui caressait son membre durcissant à travers son caleçon, il sentit le souffle de l'ingénieur lui réchauffer son visage. La virilité de l'homme au-dessus de lui palpitait sous ses doigts et il lui sourit, prenant peu à peu confiance en lui. Il l'excita un petit moment ainsi avant de glisser ses fines phalanges dans le sous-vêtement pour attraper délicatement le pénis dur et de le caresser avec amour.  
L'ingénieur n'arrivait plus à bouger il se maintenait sur l'incendiaire, sa joue collée contre la sienne, répandant son souffle fort et chaud dans son cou frissonnant. Il eut un petit grognement et se reprit, tirant d'un coup sec sur le pantalon de son pyromane. Il le dénuda entièrement et lui mordilla l'épaule comme une bête affamée, se délectant des petits gémissements de surprise poussés par son partenaire. Il descendit ensuite ses lèvres sur le jeune torse, titillant au passage l'un des mamelons du timide pyromane. Celui-ci n'osait plus le regarder, soupirant de plaisir, les yeux fermés pour ne plus que sentir ces nouvelles sensations. Il entendit le pantalon du mécano tomber alors que les fines lèvres embrassaient doucement son sexe. Il sentait la chaleur grandir en lui, se déverser dans son bas ventre. Il soupira de nouveau, produisant un faible gémissement qui amusa son amant.  
Les deux grosses mains remontèrent sur les jambes de l'incendiaire et poussèrent les cuisses ouvertes vers le torse partiellement balafré. Là, Engineer se pencha sur son partenaire pour l'embrasser et attraper au passage un tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait posé là juste avant. Sans même décoller leurs lèvres, il parvint à obtenir du gel sur ses doigts qu'il dirigea aussitôt entre les fesses du pyromane. Celui-ci tressaillit au contact et le mécano lui chuchota :

-Tout va bien, Pyro, tout doux...

Le démarreur de feu se calma un peu, mordillant un peu plus les lèvres de l'homme plus âgé en guise de réponse. Il émit un bruissement aigu lorsqu'il sentit un doigt rentrer en lui et serra plus fort les épaules robustes qu'il avait entourées de ses bras. Cela lui faisait mal mais heureusement, le Texan s'avait s'y prendre il était plutôt habile et précis dans ses gestes, ouvrant son délicieux passage. Puis il retira ses doigts du corps de l'incendiaire et le regarda avec un regard bienveillant.

-Pyro… Tu m'laisse entrer en toi ? s'assura l'ingénieur.

-Je suis tout à toi, Engie, soupira l'autre.

-Très bien, mon chéri.

Il lui sourit et glissa son pénis dans la chair brûlante. Pyro écarquilla les yeux :

-Hm !

-Shhhh… détend toi, disait-il l'autre en lui caressant les jambes.

Le mécano s'enfonçait doucement à l'intérieur de lui, puis il recula ses hanches avant de s'introduire de nouveau un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme respirait fort et se cramponnait à son amant, subissant la douleur qui bientôt fit place au plaisir. Les mouvements de hanches étaient doux et lent pour laisser au pyromane le temps de s'habituer.  
Puis le rythme s'accéléra peu à peu. Pyro masquait sa bouche de ses mains pour éviter de faire trop de bruit car de temps en temps, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il laissait échapper un petit cri suraigu. Lorsque cela arrivait, l'ingénieur riait doucement, attendrit par son aimé. Puis il se remettait à pousser quelques soupirs rauques pénétrant un peu plus fort le corps sous lui. Il se sentait transpirer sous l'effort et la chaleur qui brûlait dans son ventre. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt jouir mais il tentait de se contenir, essayant de faire durer le plaisir pour contempler encore un peu plus le visage heureux devant lui des larmes coulaient le long des joues empourprées du jeune homme.  
Pyro ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait. L'émotion peut-être ? Car il se sentait bien, si bien. Un grand sourire heureux s'étendait sur son visage.  
Il approcha sa tête de celle de son amant et lui marmonna :

-Plus fort s'il te plait, plus fort encore.

-Tes d'sirs sont des ordres !

Il entendit le corps du mécano claquer contre le sien et le sentit glisser plus profondément en lui. Il gémit. Une grosse main moite s'aventura sur sa jambe gauche et la leva un peu plus afin l'homme trapu puisse le pénétré plus aisément. Le pyromane s'accrochait cette fois-ci aux draps éparpillés sous lui, tentant de contrôler son corps tremblant. Puis enfin un liquide chaud emplit son rectum.

-Hmpff… fit l'ingénieur.

-Oh Dieu… gémit Pyro.

-C'est comme ça qu'tu m'appelles maint'nant ? plaisanta l'autre.

L'incendiaire répondit par un petit rire épuisé, imaginant le sperme qu'il sentait dégouliner entre ses cuisses lorsqu'Engineer se retira. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de son amant et le contempla.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir aimé ça, mon garçon, dit-il en désignant le bas ventre du pyromane.

Pyro baissa les yeux et constata qu'il avait également éjaculé. Il soupira puis il tourna son doux regard vers l'homme qu'il aimait :

-Ouais… T'es un dieu.

Il lui sourit et reçu une caresse sur la joue. Il se tira alors vers lui pour se blottir contre son corps encore moite de sueur. Le mécano l'entoura de ses bras forts pour le serrer et l'embrasser tendrement.

-C'est toi qui m'rend comme ça, petit.

-Shhh…

Engineer rit. Il se leva pour éteindre la lumière et revint vers le lit. Là il aida son adorable pyromane à s'installer sous les draps et l'y rejoignit. Le bras encore tremblant de l'incendiaire vint entourer son torse viril et ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans un agréable sommeil.

Le lendemain, le reste de l'équipe arriva avec les secours de bonne heure. Ils s'acharnèrent à libérer le chalet de toute cette neige qui encombrait les fenêtres et les portes, ainsi que du pauvre Van abandonné. Ils furent également ravitaillés en nourriture et matériel.  
Et alors que le plus gros de l'équipe discutait avec leurs sauveurs, Engineer et Pyro s'étaient éloignées pour profiter du soleil ensemble.  
Ils étaient assez loin tous les deux pour que personne ne les voie et l'ingénieur en profita pour tirer le masque vers le haut et embrasser son jeune amant. Ce dernier frissonna et remit son masque avant de se blottir dans les bras fort en grommelant.

-Héhéhé, t'es adorable, j'pourrais pas arrêter, tu l'sais.

-Mhè frrrwa ftou ! gémissait l'incendiaire pour sa défense.

-Hm… Je t'aime Pyro, lui répondit-il alors d'une voix si douce.

Le jeune pyromane releva la tête et se figea pendant quelques secondes avant de sauter au cou de l'ingénieur. Sa joie fut si vive qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la neige, soulevant avec eux une multitude de petits flocons qui scintillaient sous les doux rayons du soleil.

FIN


End file.
